


Why Not?

by Hiss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss/pseuds/Hiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bored Lexa is waiting for her food at a restaurant and an excited girl asks her to go on an adventure, how can she refuse? (Very short chapter lengths)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Story from wattpad (Sophtiger) Sorry about short chapters + any other problems

Lexa was 15, her 16th birthday was in a month on June 3rd. She had long brown hair that she rarely let out of a ponytail. She wasn't popular at the private school she went to, nor was she unpopular.

She just tried to blend into the background.   
\-------   
"What can I get you?" The waiter asked in a gruff tone, looking down at her with tired eyes.   
"Curly fries, please," Lexa said with a slight smile. The man nodded at her and walked off.   
"Hey!!!" a girl yelled, breathlessly running into the restaurant and glancing at Lexa. "Want to go on an adventure?"

Lexa looked at her skeptically. "I don't even know you."   
"Yes you do," the girl panted, pointing at her uniform shirt. "I go to your school."   
"Okay, but we don't talk," Lexa stated, wondering where this was going.

"My name's Clarke. Want to go on an adventure?"

Lexa opened her mouth and was about to say no when she sighed and re-considered. A girl from her school she had never talked to before was asking her to go on an adventure? The sane answer, obviously, was no.

But what did she have to lose, anyway? She was in a restaurant where she ordered the same thing every day. Maybe she needed to mix things up. Life was getting boring.

"Why not?"

Clarke beamed at her. "Cool! I've been dying to go on an adventure. I've read so many survival books that we'll be totally safe if we encounter danger. I swear."

Lexa knew she might regret this. But who knows? It could be... Fun. And she hadn't had fun in a long time. "Let's go then, Clarke."   
"Yes, Lexa," Clarke said, mimicking Lexa's more serious tone. Lexa stood and they both walked out, curly fries forgotten and hearts set on adventure.


	2. Where do we go from here?

Clarke turned and started walking backwards, smiling brightly at Lexa. "What's your favorite color? I bet it's blue. Lots of people like blue."   
Lexa sighed. "It's green, actually. Like the forest."   
"Oh. Cool," Clarke replied, turning again to face forward and slowing down so she was walking beside Lexa. They continued in silence for a few minutes, walking across empty roads and fields.

"My favorite color is blue, because of the sky," Clarke said, interrupting the silence. Lexa smiled at her. The girl was annoying, but something about her made Lexa want to smile. "Okay sky person, can you tell me where you're leading us?"   
Clarke grinned widely. "I have absolutely no idea, tree." Lexa stared at her as they walked. "First of all, tree? There are so many better names than tree." She gazed around them nervously. "And, do you realize we have no food, no supplies? Where do we even go from here?"   
Clarke's smile faltered and she stopped walking. Lexa stopped too, glancing at her questioningly. "I don't have the greatest life back there," Clarke started. "I say we just keep going, see where our feet take us." Lexa nodded. "I don't have a great life either, Clarke. But you're making it a whole lot better than it was before."   
"Okay, Grounder," Clarke replied with a weak smile. "Let's get a move on." Lexa shook her head at the nickname but decided it was at least better than 'tree'.


	3. We're survivors

Lincoln brushed aside a leafy branch and looked down at the two travelers walking through a nearby field. "They're coming towards our territory," he whispered to the girl behind him.   
"Are you thinking of killing them? Because we are not killing them."   
Lincoln sighed. "Octavia, we can't just let anyone into our territory or we'll have a whole bunch of inexperienced people just waiting for the next meal that we give them. Or worse, scaring away the hunt."   
Octavia scoffed. "Oh, I guess that's what you think of me, then."   
Lincoln's eyes softened as he turned to face her. "I don't mean you, Octavia." She just shook her head and began to descend from the tree.   
"Octavia!" he muttered, following after her. They both dropped down at the same time and Octavia looked at Lincoln, her eyes surrounded by a dark mask-looking mud covering. Lincoln's face looked similar, except he had a few markings on his forehead and cheeks. "I know you mean well, but we're not killing," Octavia stated. "Now let's head back to camp."   
Lincoln said nothing, only put his arm around Octavia's shoulders, and they started walking back.


	4. Bellamy

Bellamy took a swig of beer from a red solo cup, and then he turned to go back inside where the party was. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. "No," he whispered to himself, stumbling backwards and hitting the porch railing with his back. Finn was kissing Serena, his girlfriend. It was wrong on so many levels. Finn already was in a serious relationship, with Bellamy's good friend Raven, and even though Serena and Bellamy had been dating only a month, he thought it was going somewhere. He dropped the cup and ignored the beer spilling out onto the porch. It wasn't his house, anyway. Then he remembered, it was Finn's house. He grinned, feeling a heartache that he tried to ignore and stopped himself from looking inside again. Bellamy took his lucky pocket knife from his pocket and kneeled on the wooden porch.   
"CHEATER" he carved into the wood in big letters. He flipped the pocket knife closed and dropped it back into his pocket. Then he ran. Or walked, maybe? He was kinda drunk, so he wasn't quite sure what he was doing or where he was going. He just knew one thing: he had to get away. A tree suddenly appeared in front of him and he gasped and ran head-on into it, dropping into the brush and blacking out.


	5. No worries

Clarke looked up at the dark sky. "It's getting darker, Lexa, we should make a tent or something."   
Lexa laughed. "Are you sure you read survival books, Clarke? I'm pretty sure tents don't appear out of nowhere."   
Clarke stuck her tongue out. "No mocking, Grounder. I don't see you making a shelter."  
Lexa shrugged. "Give me my orders, survival expert."   
Then it started to rain. Fantastic.   
"Get wood. Like, fallen branches and stuff," Clarke said, zipping up her jacket and pulling the hood over her head.   
"Okay, but you're helping."   
Clarke shrugged and walked with Lexa into the forest. Immediately they found four fallen branches. "Awesome!" Clarke exclaimed, grabbing them and carrying them back. Lexa searched for some more and found quite a lot of strong-looking branches. Huh. Weird that there were so many. Was it possible that- no. Why would anybody else be in this forest? And why would they leave branches here anyway?   
Lexa glanced around, then picked up the branches. "Clarke!" She yelled. "Come carry the rest of these to the tree line."   
Clarke ran to Lexa and stopped, smiled at her, then started carrying back some branches. Lexa felt herself involuntarily smile back. It was hard not to.   
\--   
Soon they had a giant pile of branches. "Okay, we have wood, but how do we make a shelter?" Lexa asked, looking to Clarke for help.   
Clarke pulled a little survival book out of her pocket. "You brought a book? When were you going to tell me?" Lexa asked, annoyed at the blonde-haired girl. "I honestly forgot about it," Clarke replied with a chuckle as she tried to find something about building shelters. "Here it is, Grounder. Just follow these instructions. It looks super easy."   
\--   
It was not 'super easy', but they did it by the time the sun started to rise again. And they were both exhausted. "We should have brought supplies," Lexa grumbled tiredly, stumbling into the little shelter they'd created and falling onto the grass, her eyes already closing.   
Clarke laid down next to her, complaining about the grass being wet. "Shut up," Lexa mumbled. "Fine, grumpy," Clarke said back, closing her eyes.


	6. Introduction

Lincoln took Octavia's hand and, smiling, led her into a clearing where blue butterflies were everywhere; on the trees, in the air, on the ground. "Can I open my eyes now?" Octavia asked. Lincoln nodded but then realized his stubbornness and quickly said "Yes." Octavia gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. "What's this for, Lincoln?" She whispered, her voice full of awe as she watched a butterfly land on her outstretched hand. Lincoln dropped Octavia's other hand and grinned when a whole bunch of butterflies flew onto her arms. "I couldn't forget our one month anniversary," he whispered. Octavia turned suddenly, scaring the butterflies off of her. "How did you keep track?" She asked, smiling at him. "I marked that tree every day at dawn," he replied, pointing to a nearby tree. "I love you Lincoln," Octavia said, running to embrace him. Lincoln couldn't feel happier. "I love you too."  
Then they heard a rustling. Lincoln immediately stepped in front of Octavia, wanting to protect her no matter what. He also unsheathed his sword, in case it was an intruder.  
But surprisingly, the person to emerge into the clearing was the blond-haired traveler they'd seen earlier. She soon saw Lincoln, and gasped, before whispering "Lexa, get out here."  
Lincoln felt Octavia move to his side, and he hesitantly sheathed his sword. He wasn't sure about these people, but Octavia seemed set on giving them a warm welcome. "Hello," Octavia said, giving the blond a slight smile. A brown-haired girl stepped into the clearing beside the other girl. Lincoln watched them warily, not moving closer. But Octavia did, and reached forward to shake the hand of the blond girl. "I'm Octavia."  
"I'm.. Clarke," the girl said in response, then she elbowed the other one. "Oh, uh, I'm Lexa," she sputtered.  
\--  
Clarke POV:  
As they introduced themselves, Clarke kept an eye on the muscled guy who had a sword. He seemed dangerous. Octavia noticed this and quickly reassured her. "That's Lincoln, he's just very protective of our territory, but he'll warm up to you."  
Clarke nodded and offered Octavia a smile. The girl was pretty, but she had some kind of... face paint around her eyes. Lincoln's face paint looked similar, except for a few other markings and not as much in the eye area. "Hello, travelers," he finally spoke, walking closer to them, but crossing his arms and standing tall next to Octavia. The girl put her hand on his arm and Lincoln visibly softened, giving her a warm look. They were obviously together. Lexa leaned in to whisper something to Clarke. "Are you sure we can trust them?" She muttered, her breath on Clarke's ear, making her shiver slightly, although it wasn't very cold out.  
"We'll just have to find out," Clarke whispered back.  
Lexa still looked nervous, so she grabbed her hand, hoping Lexa wouldn't pull away. They smiled at each other before looking back to Lincoln and Octavia. "Will you come with us to our camp?" Octavia asked softly. Clarke nodded, even with Lexa giving her an uncertain look. "We won't harm you," Octavia said before glancing at Lincoln. "Can you lead us to camp?" She asked, and he nodded and put an arm around her lower back as they walked out, Clarke and Lexa following right behind them.


	7. Bellamy 2

Bellamy woke up and groaned as he clutched at his head, sitting up. There was blood on his hands when he looked at them.   
Then he remembered. Last night, seeing Finn and Serena... carving, running, falling...   
Bellamy had a pounding headache from the crash into the tree, and a hangover didn't help. He stood up and sighed, closing his eyes as the headache got worse, making him dizzy. When he felt a bit better, his eyes fluttered open and scanned over the surroundings. Not too far away was Finn's house, which only served to make him angry. He turned and stumbled farther into the forest, being careful to watch where he was going this time. The blood on his head didn't worry him right now, although maybe it should. But all he wanted was to get away from everything. Including the terrible headache he had. 'Why can't life just be easy and problem-free?" He thought, sitting down on a big boulder to rest. Then he tried to think of one good thing in his life. Nothing came to mind. His parents were both dead, murdered by a guy who they hadn't even caught yet. And Octavia... A tear slipped down his face before he could stop it. She had disappeared one day, none of her things were gone except the clothes she had been wearing. He buried his head in his hands. Why was everything going so wrong? A 20-year-old guy shouldn't have this many issues. Bellamy took a deep breath and stood, dropping his arms to his sides. It was time to stop with the self-pity. He distracted himself by focusing on walking forward.


	8. Camp

"It's not much," Octavia admitted. "But it's home."   
Lexa looked around. There were five wooden structures next to each other in the clearing. Behind them and around the whole clearing was a wall made of tall, sharpened branches.   
"Are there others who live here?" Clarke asked.   
Octavia nodded. "Seven others. They're all out hunting right now except for Murphy. I'll introduce you."   
Lincoln went to get Murphy while they waited. Clarke got a sudden feeling of fear, thinking of all that could go wrong. She turned to Lexa. "What if we get water poisoning?" She asked. Lexa laughed until she realized she was serious. "Relax, Clarke. They're going to take care of us."   
Clarke took a deep breath to expel the panic and grabbed Lexa's hand. "Let's meet this Murphy dude, then!" Clarke exclaimed as Lincoln brought an annoyed-looking guy from the farthest left hut. Lexa smiled and squeezed Clarke's hand.   
\--  
"Hey," Murphy said grumpily. Lincoln shot him a look and he put on an over-enthusiastic grin.   
"Murphy, this is Clarke and Lexa," Lincoln said, standing beside Octavia.   
"Cool, can I go back to sleep now?" Murphy asked, dropping his fake smile.   
Octavia shook her head at him with a sigh. "Fine. But they will be joining us here, so you might want to get to know them a bit."   
Instead of replying, Murphy walked back to his hut with a wave.   
"He seems nice," Lexa said. Clarke stifled a laugh and swung their connected hands back and forth. "I promise, the others are much more friendly," Octavia said, glancing at the entrance to camp.   
"They'll be back soon," Lincoln assured them.   
"In the meantime, let's get you set up in a hut."   
\---  
Clarke looked around. "Looks good, but can Lexa be in the same hut as me?"   
Octavia and Lincoln discussed it for a moment, then turned back to them. "Yes, we'll move Monty and Jasper to other huts so you guys can share this one."   
Lexa smiled politely. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."   
Octavia and Lincoln nodded in return and then left them to rest and talk in private.   
Clarke sat down, pulling Lexa with her so they were sitting side-by-side on soft furs.   
"I'm glad you brought me with you Clarke."   
Clarke gazed into Lexa's eyes. "My pleasure," she said softly. Lexa felt herself blushing, and she looked at the ground.   
"I have something to confess," Clarke whispered.  
Lexa lifted her eyes back to Clarke's and nodded for her to continue.   
"I kinda like you."   
Lexa's breath caught. "Um, I-uh, I like you too," she stammered, her face really red now.   
"Cool, so... do you want to... be my girlfriend?" Clarke asked, mumbling the last part.   
"That sounds great," Lexa said, dropping her hand and hugging her instead.


	9. Bellamy 3

Bellamy woke up and yawned, getting to his feet slowly while stretching his arms. He'd covered a lot of distance yesterday. That was evident from the ache in his feet and legs from walking so long.   
'I should eat' Bellamy thought. But how would he find food? "I should've read more," he grumbled to himself, picking up a sturdy stick. After a while, the stick had a pretty sharp point at one end. Time to hunt.   
It took Bellamy about thirty tries before he actually managed to spear an average-sized bird. The thing was gross-looking and bloody, but better than nothing. He walked with the bird and spear in hand until he came upon a small stream. First, Bellamy ripped the feathers off, and then he washed the blood off.   
"I freaking forgot that I have to cook this stupid thing," he spat at no one in particular, dropping the bird in defeat. 'Who cares? I'll just starve, nobody will notice I'm gone anyway.'   
\--  
Bellamy was lying against a tree with his eyes closed when he heard leaves crunching nearby and heavy breathing. Some guy with dark brown hair stopped in front of him, looking shocked that Bellamy was there.   
"Who are you?" the guy panted, glancing over his shoulder nervously. "Actually, no time, tell me later."   
He grabbed Bellamy's arm and pulled him up. "Hurry, there's a bear, I think."  
They ran together, the guy still holding Bellamy's arm, randomly zig-zagging at certain points. He stopped them in front of a small cave. It was more like an opening, just enough space for two or three people.   
"Let's sit in here, hopefully it's off our trail by now," said dark-hair.   
"Okay, what's your name?" Bellamy asked, sitting next to him inside the alcove.   
"Murphy. You?"   
"Bellamy."   
They gave each-other small smiles and nods.   
"Do you have other people with you?" Murphy asked, leaning against the back wall.   
"Nope. Just me."  
Murphy chuckled. "It seems there's a wave of travelers or something. First two girls, now you."   
Bellamy gazed at him curiously. "Do you have like, a town here in the forest?"   
Murphy shook his head. "Just some people, some huts. You can live with us, I guess. As long as your not a murderer."   
Bellamy laughed at that. "You got it, man. Let's head over there."   
Murphy shook his hand and they stood and walked out of the alcove.   
\-----  
Murphy's POV:   
I'm usually agitated at everyone and everything. Monty made me go out hunting and of course, I was chased by a bear, or something big at least. Then I met some random guy, who I brought with me. At first, it was annoying to have someone else to take care of. But he's kinda nice. And now, I'm taking him to the camp. I bet the others will laugh at me later for being a softie for once. I look over at Bellamy, smiling softly. He has blood on his head, but it isn't fresh. His hair is dirty and shaggy-looking, and his face is smeared with dirt. Yet he still looks handsome. I tear my eyes away and focus on the path in front of me instead. I can't get attached. That never ends well.


	10. Missing

When Murphy and Bellamy entered the camp, the others looked extremely relieved. "I'm so glad you are okay," Octavia said.  
"What's wrong?" Murphy asked grimly.  
"Monty was dragged off by some big creature, and Jasper is injured." Octavia replied, glancing at Bellamy.  
"Who is he?"  
They introduced each other quickly, but were more concerned about the attack. "Who's treating Jasper's wounds?" Murphy questioned.  
"One of the new girls, Clarke. She is pretty skilled with herbs and stuff," Octavia said, leading Murphy to one of the huts. Murphy motioned for Bellamy to wait outside.  
He gasped at Jasper's state. The poor boy had deep claw marks on his shoulders and gashes on his arms and legs. Clarke was doing something with herbs- Murphy had no clue what any of that leafy stuff was for. She and Octavia briefly discussed what was being done about his injuries. "He was hurt pretty bad, but will recover," Clarke finished. Murphy leaned over his friend. "It'll be okay, Jasper."  
Then he turned and left the hut with Octavia.  
\----  
\--The next day--  
"Bellamy, I'm sorry we don't have time for formal introductions and tours," Octavia told him.  
Bellamy took a bite of meat before replying. "It's fine, do you want help in looking for that guy?"  
A look of worry crossed Octavia's face, but it disappeared and a weak smile took its place. "No, Lincoln, Indra, and Miller set out searching at dawn."  
Bellamy nodded and they sat eating in silence together. (Murphy was still asleep of course.)  
\------  
Lexa's POV:  
"Clarke, you should get some rest," I told her insistently. She hadn't slept since Jasper was put in her care. "I'm fine," Clarke said. I could tell she was exhausted.  
"He's okay for now, I'll watch him and you can sleep," I said. She sighed and nodded in consent. "You promise to wake me if anything happens?" she asked, taking my hands in hers and smiling. "Of course," I whispered. Then she kissed me on the cheek and left, leaving me blushing. 'That girl is amazing' I thought, turning around to watch Jasper.


	11. Just Dinner

Murphy woke up, spitting out water. "What the hell," he said. Then he looked to the boy beside him. Bellamy stood holding a bucket with a devilish smile. "Time for grumpy to get up," Bellamy announced. Murphy slowly got up, making it clear he was annoyed. "Why did you wake me up?"   
Bellamy grinned. "Everything's so hectic, I figured we should have dinner together since, um, everyone else is busy."   
Murphy was going to say no, but Bellamy gave him a puppy-eyes look that he couldn't possibly refuse.   
"Fine..."   
\---  
"How do you like the meat? And grapes?" Bellamy asked.  
Murphy blushed. Why did he blush? Urghh. "They're great," he replied.   
Bellamy smirked. "You're getting nicer. More awake now, sleepyhead?" Murphy threw a grape at him, but of course Bellamy managed to catch it in his mouth. 'So frustrating' Murphy thought. He quickly finished off his rabbit meat. "Fast eater, huh? You should enjoy it more," Bellamy said.   
"What, like you? The slowest eater on earth?" Murphy shot back, pointing out Bellamy's half-eaten meat and pile of grapes.   
"So? Who cares," Bellamy scoffed. Murphy laughed at his lack of comebacks. "You're an idiot."   
Bellamy grinned. "You think it's a cute trait, though."   
Again, Murphy found himself blushing. "No, it's quite frustrating actually."   
Then he took some grapes off of the other boy's pile.   
"Hey!" Bellamy shouted, swatting at Murphy's hand. He frowned and started eating faster. "Stealer," he muttered.   
Murphy chuckled and continued taking his grapes.   
\-------  
Bellamy's POV:   
Murphy can be annoying, and mean, and grumpy. Okay, that makes him out to be pretty bad, but he's really nice sometimes. I flash him a smile, and grin even wider when his face goes red. I kinda like him. I mean, I just got cheated on and all, but it's a small crush anyway. He might not even like me back. Whatever. I should eat more of my grapes before he eats the rest. "You get on my nerves sometimes," I say.   
"You think it's a cute trait," he replies with a half-smile. That little weasel, taking my line.  
And he keeps taking my grapes too!  
"It's actually really annoying." I grab the last five grapes and stuff them all in my mouth. Then I point to my mouth triumphantly. Murphy just bursts out laughing. Whatever, I won and he knows it.


	12. A notice-- More Chapters

main notice: I've added some chapters to this fanfic on to Wattpad where I go by the name @Sophtiger. If you're interested in more chapters then please tell me, otherwise I might not continue. If you want the chapters that are on Wattpad currently to be added onto this site as well, comment and I'll add them. 

extra explanation: I'm just unsure if there's any interest in this story especially considering the very short chapters and that it was written so long ago. I kinda wanted to make this story more in the way of plot while also heading towards an ending, so it may seem a bit rushed and plot heavy. I am not the best writer but I'm guessing I've improved since the years ago when I wrote this so it will likely be better, slightly lengthened chapters with an actual storyline. It's not usually considered good form to say your story is bad, I mean who reads someone's works if they preface it with "might not be good"? But I think I definitely got better even if I'm not at the level of trials and tribulations or anything like that. Apologies for this long rambling and congrats if you actually read all of this.

-Hiss


End file.
